Incarnate
by Ardianna
Summary: Lord Neravar left Tamerial at an unknown time. But would he truly leave his people without someone to watch over them? The first of a series and as always requests are taken. (Set in during/around the events of Skyrim)
1. Chapter 1

**A Beginning**

She pulled her fur coat closer to her trying desperately to keep warm. Her wolf blood helped but without her fur hide there was only so much it could do. She was lycanthropy, werewolf, but she was not cursed like many of her berthed. No she was born with sister wolf in her veins and unlike her brethren she had two wolf forms one for fighting and another as a true wolf of Nirn. Both forms were beautiful as if she was touched my Azura. Her pelt was white with gold along her back and the top of her head, with gold paws with a white tipped tail in her full wolf form. In her werewolf form she was very lean and refined more reassembling a wolf than a mer. As a dunmer her skin was far darker than most of her kind almost black an od to a day when the Dark Elfs had a home. Her eyes the classic volcanic red they were almond shaped but held a particular kindness to then. Her ears pointed up a little more than the average elfs but they fit well with her sharp cheek bones and forehead. Her lips plush but not full, her nose fit in perfectly with her face straight and shape. Her body was light and small it was hard to see how she became such a fine wolf for the mass of sister wolf was simply not there. While small she had curves where they belonged nice curved hips and good sized breasts for all you could tell under the many layers that kept her from freezing in Solstheim's frozen ashen air. Her hair shot cut close to her skull with two longer locks that hung below her chin framing her face. Her hands delicate as if they were made to play a lute but callused with hunting with a bow and using a knife.

Her stalhrim bow seamed to large for her as she trudged through the snow, the arrows of her quiver were collecting snow. She stuffed her hands into her arm pits in an attempt to retain some heat. She had left Raven Rock a few hours ago to return to the Skaal with herds from the main land for healing for a plague had hit her adopted people hard and she was one of the only people that remained unaffected. She had never been sick in her short life so far, even as the other children of the Skaal frequently became ill from some sickness that they picked up from animals or poisoned from encounters with Ricklings. She had never been poisoned either, this annoyed some of the other children as well as she always came out of battle in better shape them any of them. At seventeen she had been in quite a few conflicts with Ricklings and Reavers and always came out on top. She felt a little bad about fighting Ricklings but Reavers felt no mercy from her bow. She had seem to young what Reavers did to people and she would kill them were she saw them.

She walked down out of the pass down towards the standing stone and water fall. The wind gusted pushing her back and chilling her to the bone. The wind cut at her face and stung her eyes as tears collected around them.

"Almost there." She said pulling herself upright again and focus on not sliding down the slope. "They need me." The wind gusted again blowing her sideways into the Glaser wall bashing her hard. More tears stung her eyes at. "I'm no Nord want I'm I even doing here." The relentless wind buffeting her from all sides. She sunk into the ground and willed the cold way, she didn't know how long she stayed there but eventually the wind let up to a gentle breeze and she pulled herself up again and hiked down and out of the pass to the bridge that led to Skaal pausing to kiss the Standing stone on the way. The water fall was silent frozen in a state of beauty usually it flowed but in the dark depths of winter even it froze. She crossed the bridge wary of ice and finally had the last climb into Skaal. She pushed her way through the snow and retched open the door to the main hall and heaved to closed behind her. As swiftly as she could she pulled her many layers of furs off as fast as she could and pulled her feet out of her sopping went boots before she opened the second door that lead into the main hall.

"Andraia, thank goodness I was beginning to worry that we lost you to the storm."Frea exclaimed.

"I'm no Nord but I get the job done." she pushed the satchel of herds into Frea's hand. She open the satchel and smiled at the herds

"Go change and get yourself warmed up, you have down well today." Frea gripped her shoulder in a quick hug before rushing of to heal the sick.

AndraAla bounced up the stairs to her tiny room and peeled out of her wet close. Soaked through with snow and ice. They made a wet skwish noise when she dropped them on the old wood floor. She put her arms over her head and stretched trying to release some of the tension in her tried arms.

"Brrr."

She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out fresh undergarments and fur leggings and shirt. She reached into the back of her dresser for a new pair of socks.

"Ouch." Something pricked her finger she pulled her socks out of the way and reached back and pulled out the tiny object. It was a ring the with was white like refined moonstone there was a silver star on top of a gold moon. She rolled it between her fingers and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Where'd you come from?" It seemed to shrink in her hand tell it looked like it fit on her ring finger.

"Magic." The Skaal had some magic but unless you were training to be a shaman it wasn't openly taught.

Making a decision she slipped the ring on her left hand and waited. The strange rush of magic flowed through her, she froze before relaxing as if finished with her. It buzzed warming on her finger.

"Well that was something, at least it didn't kill me." She pulled her fresh clothes on and bounced back down the stairs with her wet clothes to hang them by the fire to dry. Most of the villagers had recovered from whatever had been plaguing them thanks to Frea's care.

"How is everyone."she asked

"Better, once the storm clears they can move back into there own homes."

"Do we know what it was?"

"No. But the herbs you brought worked. Our stores are still in good condition so we came wait out the storm without sending anyone out."

"Ok, do you need anything?"

"No Andraia, help your self to some stew and hit the sack you've had a long day."

Frea's stew was simmering in a large pot on one end of the fire pit. Andraia helped herself to a generous portion and sat by the fire to devour her portion. The dried venison and vegetables made her lust over the horker and ash yam stew she had had in Raven Rock. She put her dishes away and returned to her room and collapsed on her little bed. She moved use enough to slip under her pile of furs before letting blissful sleep claim her.

"_They have taken you from the Imperial cities prison, first by carriage and now by boat. To the East to Morrowind, fear not for I am watchful. You have been chosen."_

"_Wake up you were dreaming, why are you shaking, we're here, are you alright? Wake up."_

The angelic voice filled her head as she jerked back awake. She could still hear the sound of the boat and rain. She closed her eyes and the images of the dream swam before her eyes. Images of Morrowind before the Red Mountain erupted she guessed. Where did these come from she wondered. She rolled out of bed and fell back into the pattern that was her life with the Skaal, eager for night again.

_She walk out of the boat escorted by a guard. She looked down at her hands and corrected herself she was a he and his skin was even darker then her own. His hands were large and strong._

"_Get down to the dock and lets make this a painless as possible." one guard said_

_He left the boat and walked to the office and had his papers of release signed. Another man she did not know gave her a package and directed her to a man named Caius Cosades who lived in Balmora. A lost city of Vvardenfell it was buried deep in the ash of the mountain now. She watched as the man she was seeing through helped the people of Seyda Neen. Returned a particular wood elfs ring and help a man pay back a dept. Eventually they made there way to Balmora and Caius Cosades, only to discover that they were now a Blade and Caius sent them hunting for information on the Nerevarine Cult and the Sixth House. They went to the Ministry of Truth in Vivec and many other places. Eventually they went to a Sixth House base near Gnaar Mok and faced the demons within. As they slayed Dagoth Gares, they felt him breath out onto their skin. It smelled fowl and to late they realized that they were infected with the uncureable. They returned to Caius and he told them of Tel Fyr a specialist on Corprus Disease. While the disease rottened their brain it enhanced their strength and endurance. They left it as long as possible many months gathering marshmarrow and saltrice to practice alchemy to keep their mind strong through the disease. When they finally accepted the cure from Divayth Fyr no man, mer or daedra could match their strength. Then they worked to make the people of the Urshilaku trust them and after many tasks proving themselves as the Nerevarine they directed them to the Cavern of the Incarnate. Where they received the Moon and Star the ring of the Nerevarine from the hand of Azura herself._

"_Neravar reborn. Incarnate your first three trials are finished, now two new trials lay before you. Seek the Ashlander_Ashkhans _and the Great House __councilors__. Four tribes must name you Nerevarine, three house must name you __Hortator__. My servant Nibani Maesa shall be your guide and when you are Hortator and Nerevarine, when you have stood before the false Gods and freed the heart from it's prison heal my people and restore Morrowind do this for me and with my blessing."_

_They made themselves Nerevarine and Hortator and learned Wraithguard form the Poet God himself. They hunted Sunder and Keening and slayed Dagoth Ur and freed the Heart of Lorkhan. And again met with Aruza._

"_You no longer bare the burden of prophecy. You have achieved your destiny, you are free; the doomed Dwemer folly, Lord Dagoths temptation, the tribunals seduction, the Gods heart freed. The Prophecy for filled. All fates sealed and sins redeemed and if you have pity; moan the lost. But let the weeping cease; the blight is gone and the suns golden honey gilds the land. Hail saviour, Hortator and Nerevarine your people still look to you for protection, monsters great and small still threaten the people of Vvardenfell. Enemies and evils abound yet indomitable will might yet rid Morrowind of all its ills. For you our thanks and blessing, our gift and token given. Come take this thing from the hand of God."_

_The following memories flowed before her eyes like liquid, she saw the Nerevarine slay Almalexia and win Hircine's Hunt. She saw her wolf mother, and felt the Nerevarine's love for her and she briefly saw the moment of her own creation. She was the Nerevarine's last gift for Tamerial his legacy born many hundred years after his own time of glory. A carefully kept secret hidden away from the world in the last place anyone would look for the child of a God. Her father left long before she was born leaving her people to grow without him. _

_She understood why he left, her people needed to grow he would become the vary thing that he destroyed if he stayed any longer. The angelic voice filled her mind again, but now she knew it to be the voice of Azura._

"_This is for you my child, to teach you and to guide. Your father wanted you to know of your birthright but not be trapped by it. He asked that I show you his life, that you might understand and be free."_

"_What would you ask of me my lady?"_

"_Nothing my child, only be free as your father wished, explore and learn my ring will be your link to the past and it is your future. Have none know your name but guide and protect my people as your father did Child of the Incarnate. There are many that would help you and many that need you. Wraithguard is yours and Trueflame and Keening are gifts your father wished you to have. And when your time is done; I will guide you to my Realm where your parents await you." _

_Andraia felt tears prick her eyes as she stood in the ashen plains of Vvardenfell speaking with a God. "Thank you Azura." The mystery of her life no longer a mystery. She felt the God smile and a strong hand on her shoulder and a feeling of love wash over her._

She opened her eyes, blinking slowly and looking up into the ceiling of her small room smiling. She looked down onto her chest Trueflame glowed with fire in its sheath Keening next to it, Wraithguard on her right hand the Moon and Star shine white on the gold gauntlet. She closed her eyes and could feel the hand on her shoulder, she was sure it was her father's. She sat up and smiled down at her precious gifts and set them aside on her bed. Before standing and pulling TrueFlame from its curved sheath. The gold blade light up the run and it's fire swam over the blade, the memories of her father taught her swordplay and the blade felt as if it was made for her. She swung the blade throw the air and she could have sworn that it sang. She returned it to it's sheath and picked up Keening the ice blue blade set in a golden hilt of the same strange warm material of Waithguard. She felt it's warmth through the gauntlet. Vivec taught that the weapons of Lord Nerevar could only be held with Waithguard, but she new they would not hurt her which ever hand she held them in of she was Nerevarine now and they recognized her as their master. There magic filled her with a feeling of wholeness that had long been absent in her life. She returned Keening to its plain sheath and dressed. She went down stairs with her new tools to join the others for breakfast. She stopped in the doorway and Frea looked up her expression soften at the sight of Andraia clenching her weapons to her chest.

Andraia voice was soft and thick. "I think it's time I leave."

Frea only smiled softy "I think your right. Wait here and have breakfast." She left for her house.

AndraAla walked to the fire pit and set her weapons down next to her as she help herself to some porridge. Eating slowly, chewing the bits of dried fruit and relishing in the sweet honey drizzled on it.

Frea returned with a bundle under her arm and a satchel over her shoulder.

"Your mother left these for you when it came time for you to leave. I think they were her's but my father never told me."

AndraAla pulled apart the black cloth of the bundle. Inside was grey suit interwoven with stalhrim armour. The armour could be easily hidden under the grey fabric while still conforming to the wearers shape. The pieces fit together like carved Nordic armour but were much more refined and smooth allowing a greater range of movement. "This was my mother's." AndraAla thought. There was a small wolf head on the belt like a wolfs head seen from above.

"There's travel supplies in the satchel with a stalhrim helmet for you to sell for passage off the island. And this is a gift from the Skaal for those fights when you don't what to use such powerful weapons as TrueFlame and Keening." Frea said and handed her a simple long stalhrim sword. "It was a remnant of an older time it's named Frost."

AndraAla held the blade out in front of her and watched her reflection in the blade. Most stalhrim blades swam and could not be truly smoothed but this one was a smooth as glass.

"Thank you." Andraia said slowly moving the blade back and forth.

"Go change, your wasting daylight."

Andraia gathered all her new things and retired to her room. First went the grey tunic and base layer of her mothers armour covering her head to toe. Soft leather boots for her feet and form fitting grey for the rest of her leaving no skin exposed. Next the stalhrim pieces, greaves cover her thighs but allowing for complete movement followed by a multiply piece cuirass the first piece conforming to her abs the next her breasts fitting together but allowing her chest to flex underneath. Pauldrons next that fitted to her shoulders and forearms tightly, followed by one stalhrim bracer on her felt hand. She pulled the shirt on that covered her legs down to below the knee that would protect her legs form the cold. She strapped Keening on her leg and hid it under the shirt. She pulled the last piece over shoulder it went from her covering the majority of her left half of her body she pulled her new belt on and set Frost on her hip before putting TrueFlame on her back and her quiver over it with her bow. Finally she put the satchel over her right shoulder. She looked around her tiny room it was homey even in its simplicity.

She went back down stairs and embraced Frea in a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything."

"When your mother came to us carrying you, we could tell that you were special and she asked us to hid you. It was an honour to protect you and your mother, I look forward to hearing your tales. Goodbye and Good luck."

The rest of the village gave her a quick farewell and she set on her the same path she had walked only a week ago. But now with a very different purpose, the sky was as clear as it could ever be this close to Red Mountain. The route to Raven Rock was well worn even as the ash and snow piled ever higher. Through the pass and beyond. The walk to Raven Rock took the greater part of the day but was thankfully uneventful.

Raven Rock was quite as always people going about their business, since the mine reopened the town had really improved trade ships were much more common and the town buzzed with life that it had been lacking for years.

"Hey Grover." Andraia shouted

"Andraia, I will admit I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Grover said looking up from his grinding wheel.

"Well you now life is full of surprises, I have a helm for you."

"I'm be damned, this is from the forge master of the Skaal, I'm I right?"

"Yup."

"How much do you want?"

"300?"

"That's pretty steep."

"It's enough to get off the Island and have something to work with on the main land."

"Your leaving? Gover said sadly

"Yah, figured it was time to move on."

He gave her a long look. "I think your right something about you makes me thing you weren't met to stay cooped up on this little spit of dirt." He passed again "If you find your in need of work on the main land go to Riften as look for a Nord named Bryjolf. He's a bit of a con man but if you need help just tell him that Gover sent you and he'll hear you out. Actually if you head that way I have a letter that I'd like you to give another Nord named Sapphire don't mention my name just give it to her and make sure that she reads it, wait here all get your money." He went inside his home and came out with two letter and the gold.

"Here." he handed her the letter and she quickly counted the gold out of habit.

"Grover this is too much." she said trying to hand back the offending hundred coins.

"Keep it Andraia, its a gift you've always been very kind and have help the town out of one to two pickles that I know you were never compensated for."

"But."

"Think of it as payment for delivering my letter if you must and the other letter is for Bryjolf if you need his help. Like I said he's a bit of a con man that will hopeful make sure that he doesn't con you."

"Thank you Gover." she said tucking the extra gold way with the letters."

"Stay safe kid and good luck, don't forget us back here."

"I promise I'll come home and visit."

"Then get going the morning ship well be leaving soon."

She walked down to the dock the unfamiliar sound of waves lapping at the sides of the ships resonating in her ears.

"Captain I'd like to book passage with you."

"250 for Windhelm, 300 for Dawnstar, 400 for Solitude." the gruff ship caption hunched over a map said without looking at her.

She put 250 coins on the table for him. He lifted his gaze from the map to the coins. "Pick a seat and stay out of the way. We'll be casting off shortly."

She walked to the bow of the ship and preached on the rail looking out to the open sea.

"Prepare to cast of." the sea captain shout "Come on lads put your backs into it."

She looked back to the shore. Grover was standing on the dock, he raised his hand and waved. Andraia smiled brightly and waved enthusiasticly back. "Good Luck Lass, May Shadows Protect you." she grabbed the rail as the ship lurched forward with a new caught wind. "Bye." The ship rounded the bend of the wall that surrounded Raven Rock and Grover disappeared from sight.

The wind blew her short hair into her face as they picked up speed. The crashing waves leaping at the vessel, salt spraying her face as the wind snatched at her clothes. Andraia smiled she felt that she was off to start a great adventure. Unfortunately for her not all adventures start of smoothly.

**The Saucy Mare**

The skies grew clear the farther from Vvardenfell they ventured until after a few hours the sky was completely clear. For the first time in her life Andraia felt the unshielded sun on her face. She turned her head into the soft golden rays of light and relished in its strange warmth. She was used to deposits of heart stone feeling like this, but this felt somehow purer. The wind blew her hair out of her face as she basked like a cat in the sunshine. She ignored the foot steps approaching her.

"So what brings such a pretty lass to our humble vessel." a deep voice said with a hint of mockery

She opened her eyes and gazed at the Nords who approached her.

"Just leaving home to explore, your ship was the first one available." she said calmly

"Oh you wound me lass." The biggest of the three said his hands over his heart as if he had been struck. "You didn't come just to see me work my muscles for your pleasure." the other two laughed "I've seen you gazing at this ship before, I thought you we're admiring the finest crew on the three seas." the other two laughed more.

"No I just thought your ship had an interesting name."

"Yup the Saucy Mare will do that attract a pretty lasses attention. She a fine vessel capable of holding together through the roughest weather."

"Well that's good the weather looks fine now but the Captain said that he felt that a shift might be in the wind." the three of them snicked at that. She didn't understand why they kept on laughing.

The biggest one leaned against the rail and said "The Captain is always worried about a shift in the weather." he said mockingly he looked at the blade on her hip and her back. "Those are some fine blades you got there mind showing them for us bored sailors, maybe we can teach a pretty, young lass how to handle such fine weapons."

"I'd rather not." she said not enjoying the turn in the conversation. "_Why do they keep calling me lass." she thought "Grover called me lass but not the same way this sailor keeps throwing the word around."_

"Oh come on lovely lass show us strong Nords what you can do. A few friendly sparing matches would provide some much need distraction for this lovely, boring day."

"I'd really rather not."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." he pulled his cutlass from his hip and gave it a swing and pointed it at her. "Come on lass, I'll make it worth your while."

She stood and pulled Frost from her hip but didn't make any move to engage. He grinned and side stepped back drawing her to the main floor of the ship. She followed warily _"What is he playing at."_ she narrowed her eyes and focused. _"Let him make the first move, then this is legal at least for me."_ He attacked a great swing right, completely unbalanced all strength no skill. She blocked to on the flat of Frost without even trying. He staggered at the force she put behind her blade, his eyes narrowed reevaluating his target. She circle left calmly watching him and quickly jabbed right and then swept her foot to his head. The only thing the poor sailor saw was her boot, before he crumpled to the ground.

The other two pulled from lounging on the rails and rushed to their friend. "You alright."one exclaimed. T

hey rolled his onto his back and he groaned "What happened." he sat up and gently touched his forehead."

"She hit you." the smallest of the three said.

"What?"

Seeing that he was alright she went back to her seat on the bow and pulled her clock tightly over shoulders and ignored them. The two pulled there buddy up and pulled him towards the hull with one last quick glance at the stoic elf.

"For future reference, I think we should leave that one alone." the smallest whispered

Andraia let the corner of her lip turn up and let them see it._ "Yeah leave me alone." _The wind gusted whipping her hair around a cold nip cutting across her checks. She slipped down to hide below the rail as the wide picked up and she stuttered what would tomorrow bring?


	2. Chapter 2

_Some Khajiit words here Ma - means child, young one and references youth, I looked up Khajiit names so look at the UESP site for details._

**Windhelm**

The dock was covered in snow and ice as the ship pulled in to a less than smooth landing. It was dominated by Argonians and Nords unloading and loading ships. There were several fish traders trying to dry their meat. But what Andraia found most astounding was the noise. Hammers pounding, ships creaking, people yelling, beggars begging and thieves in caught in the chase. A cacophony of sound assaulting her ears. "_How can anyone hear themselves think in this racket?"_ she wondered. Stepping off her ship onto the stone dock, the people mostly ignored her but she got a few prolonged glances from some of the Nords and a few of the dummer eyes fell to her right hand. Argonians gazed at her out of the corner of there eyes. _"Haven't even been here an hour and people are giving me looks, what would Grover say."_ She threaded her way through the throngs of people finishing there work day preparing for the next. _"Surly they've all forgotten the Nerevarine, it's been over seven hundred years."_ More red eyes followed her of mer and beast, man with there short memories blissful in there ignorance. But the dummer still whispered of the false tribunal and recognized the tools of the Nerevarine, had their savour returned after all this time? They let her pass as she made her way farther into the crowded city the war bring troops and trade from far and wide. The sun grew low in the sky and she followed the flow of people to Candle Hearth Hall the only inn in Wind Helm. More noise just from the Inn, more shouting, drunken laughter with music playing in the background. She pushed the heavy metal door in and relished in the warm breeze that escaped the building.

"You want something lassy." a sharp whining voice cut through the air like a knife.

"_Rude any."_ Andraia thought. "A room for the night and some stew."

"Thirty pieces for both your room is first down the hall on the left hand side. I'll have your meal brought to you."

Andraia passed her coins over the bar and left to her room. It was fairly spacious with a table for food and a bed. The whiny inn keeper walked through the door with her stew and a piece of bread on a tray.

"The famous 'Samon the Bard' is in you might what to take your meal up stairs and watch his performance the whole city has tried to cram it's self in here for it."

"Thank you I think I'd enjoy that, all take this up stairs for you." She took the tray from the inn keeper and carefully climbed the stairs and found a spot right next to the hearth as the Nords couldn't sit so close because they would burn. She hunkered down and tucked into her dinner, watching the bard dressed in fine leather armour take a swing of mead from his tankard and begin to play a simple tune to gather his audiences attention.

"What would you like to hear tonight my friends."

Shouts of "Roic the Red" and "Dragonborn" filled the air. "The Battle of Dagoth Ur." Some from the back yelled at the top of their lungs.

"The Battle of Dagoth Ur. Eh. I haven't played that one in a while." The tall, strong Nord mused "All right The Battle of Dagoth Ur it is for all the Dark Elves in the room and you Nords can enjoy this one too it's about fighting and honour."

"Lord Nerevar Incarnate, Nerevarine, Hortator."

"Great warrior of Vvardenfell. Savour of the Dummer..."

The song told of the Battle of Red Mountain of how the Nerevarine cut through hordes of Lord Dagoths minions to confront the False God himself. Of the glorious battle for the Heart of Lorkhan, it's destruction and Dagoth's fall. Andraia listen quietly to the tale making mental notes about the errors, as she had lived it. The bard devoted many lines to honour and glory how the Nerevarine was given the gifts from the Lady of Dawn and Dusk herself. Andraia thought on want her father felt on those very moments. It wasn't about honour or glory or even the prophecy; it was about going what was right. Saving her people from the blight, righting past wrongs being a hero was just a somewhat unwanted side affect. Andraia thought on Azura words of no one knowing her name, she had to give these people a name if they asked but she should not give them her own. So who should she be, to protect her people. She gazed around the room all were transfixed by the tale the bard spun and smiled she would be her father; she would be Nerevarine. Anyone how wished to could draw the connection but that would be there chose. Word would spread that one claimed to be Nerevarine and it would give her people hope. She wore the Moon and Star she had as much right to the name as her father and if she ever wanted to hide she could become Andraia again.

The bard finished his song and moved to a new one. Andraia picked up her dishes and returned them to the bar before slipping away to bed. She left her amour on and kept her weapons close, one could never be to careful. The Bards music filtered through the floor boards, easing her to dreams.

**The Road**

_She dreamed that she danced in a palace made of roses with her mother and father. Their patron God laughing at them from the side lines. She dreamed of separating from her parents and pulling the Queen to dance with her. The Queen laughed and danced and danced with her long into the night, her parents proud from the sidelines before they all danced together to the beat of the sweetest music._

Andraia slowly woke dragging her mind to her body away from the joy of her dream. She rolled off the top of the bed redawning her weapons and pulling the covers straight. She silently walked to the bar. A different bar maid look at her pulled some porridge from the pot behind her and asked for three coins. Andraia put the coins on the counter and slowly ate the soggy meal. Most everyone in the Inn remained fast asleep as she exited the Inn into the crisp morning air.

The suns warm light just reached over the horizon, she sent a quick prayer to Azura in her time of power. Before striding out of the great gates of Wind Helm and onto the bridge out of the city. More snow had fallen over night it's fresh coat gave the land a beautiful shine. She filled her lungs with the cold air and begin walking, she didn't now where she was going but she had a feeling that it was the journey and not the destination. Her feet would take her where she needed to go or where she was needed. As she reached the end of the bridge there was a group of Khajiit camped in a snow bank, also getting an early start to the day.

"Hail, dark skin."one called

"Hail, Khajiit."she returned giving them a wave.

"Where you headed warrior?"

She walked up to their small camp. "No where in particular, just wherever the wind blows."

"We are headed to White Run, perhaps a warrior of your skills would like to join us?"

"I don't see why not." Andraia shrugged.

"Excellent just let us finish loading our waggon. What is you name dark skin?" The white and black Khajiit asked.

"Nerevarine"

He blinked for a moment and smiled and pulled his cloak tighter. "A good name, old and powerful."

"Yours."

"Zan'Ra."

"Please to meet you Zan'Ra." she said and offered her hand.

"And you. Nerevarine." Giving her hand one firm shake. The four other Khajiit's finished loading the waggon and the party set of down the road. The Khajiit road in the waggon as Andraia walked beside, the waggon went just beyond walking pace but Andraia just lengthened her strides and kept up without any real effort. Hours tricked by Zan'Ra kept on giving her glances with a curious expression on his face, ears flicked forward.

"Is something wrong?"she asked finally calling him on it

"I was just wondering, you keep pace with us very well for such a long trip I thought you would ask for a ride." the Khajiit stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I will not impose on you. I am fine walking at this pace or even a little faster would be easier."

"Faster?"

"Well them it would be more appropriate to jog."

"We could be at White Run by nightfall at that pace."

Andraia just picked her feet up and settled at a good speed for the waggon and herself. The land moved by much more quickly she found herself enjoy the faster speed one foot in front of the other long smooth strides. She could do this for days if necessary, her breath still steady and even after many hours.

"Those are the Vithimaum Tower, bandits often make them there home."

Andraia lifted her gaze from the rising hill to the towers and thought them quite amazing she wondered how they were built over the rushing river. The walls around Raven Rock were far taller but they also used the local mountain as a base.

"Halt, this road has a toll."

Andraia snapped her eyes to a fur clad Nord with a great sword over his shoulder.

"Two hundred piece to use this road." he said smugly.

"Warrior?" Zan'Ra asked

Andraia stepped out in front of the waggon and crossed her arms over her chest. "We will not be paying any toll." her voice was laced with venom, she had made up her mind to protect everyone from this kind of treatment not just her own people after starting out with the Khajiits.

"Suit your self, I get some new weapons from YOUR CORPSE." he lunged at her pulling his great sword from his back and slashing down towards her head. She side stepped him and pull Frost free of it's sheath and his head hit the ground before the Khajiits had time to draw breath. His body fell with a wet squish as blood flowed from his head.

"Do you think there are more in the tower" she asked looking up at Zan'Ra

"Probably his type tend to travel in groups."

"Would you mind waiting here?"

"No Nerevarine. We will wait, it would be good for someone to clear out the filth."

Andraia set off into the tower and after some screams, shouts and some arrows whizzing by Zan'Ra's head. Andraia returned looking grim but remarkably clean give the slaughter she just left behind.

"Off we go?"

"Off we go? She said with a nod.

They set of down the road at a brisk pace eager to be at White Run before dark. As they approached the city they saw three individuals fighting a giant. Andraia pulled her bow from her back and without breaking stride lined up her shot. There was a strange comfort in holding her bow again, she released. The arrow sung through the air and made it's home in the giants windpipe. It staggered back and raised a hand to it's throat before falling back with a might thud.

"I will see you later Zan'Ra, I have to go retrieve my arrow."

"Come find us outside of White Run, it would be a pleasure to share some Fondu with you Nerevarine."

She nodded and ran to the giant. The three people she found as she drew near, where all Nords and well armoured. She just nodded her head at them and pulled her arrow from the giant with a bit of a tug.

"Who are you." the tallest of the bunch asked he was easily double or even triple Andraia's weight and all muscle but very chiseled and good looking she thought.

"Hush Farkas."the next Nord was not quite as tall as the other but perhaps a little broader but held the same facile features.

"Quite both of you." the woman of the party said.

"I am Aela and that was a beautiful shoot."

"Thank you." Andraia said

"We're Companions of Jorrvaskr and always look to expand our numbers if you interested I'm sure we could find a place for you."

"I will think on it thank you but I have some friends waiting for me. Good bye." Andraia run across the wheat fields surrounding White Run to catch up with Zan'Ra and his caravan, making a hasty retreat from the intimating Companions.

Farkas looked to Vilkas. "She is wolf."

"Yes but something about; her scent is different."

"I have a feeling that she will come see as Jorrvaskr, she has that spirit." Aela said

"We never got her name." Farkas said as they watch the nibble little dark elf race away from them.

"We best head back to Jorrvaskr." said Vilkas

Andraia leaped over a low wall and bolted up the hill to the Khajiit. Zan'Ra and crew had just finished setting up camp and were brewing something that smelled very sweet over the fire.

"What's that?"she said lifting her noise into the wind.

Zan'Ra laughed at her youthful awe "That, Ma is Elsweyr Fondue."

"Smells good." She said

Zan'Ra just laughed again "Come sit young one."

She parked beside Zan'Ra and talked with the other Khajiit who she learned names where Miko, Kale, Abanji and Tsani. Elsweyr Fondue quickly became her favourite dish and she seemed to have an immunity to its negative proprieties. Its sweet flavors reminded her of Ash yam and horker stew, another food that she was quickly growing to miss. She was obvious to when the three Companions passed by but they saw her laughing and smiling with her new friends. The sun set and the night time chill passed over the land.

Andraia yawned and picked herself up "I guess I should be going I don't want to imposes."

"Nerevarine stop worrying about imposing we have a spare bed roll. Stay with us tonight." Miko grinned "She can right Zan?"

"Of course Miko I was going to extend the invitation but you beat me to it."

"You have to stay Nerevarine, rather them going to pay money at some loud inn." Miko exclaimed and jumped up to get the spare bedroll from the waggon.

"All right Miko you win." Andraia raised her hands in defeat, smiling.

"You can stay in Zan's tent its the biggest." Miko popped behind the tent flat and came back out a moment later have set up Andraia's roll.

"Well in that case I bid you good night because I'm exhausted." Andraia stood up a little wobbly and wandered over to Zan'Ra's large tent.

"Good night Ma sleep well."

She slipped inside the tent and found the ground covered in pets with a chest set up in the far corner with a small fire pit in the middle. "Miko. Which bed roll is mine?"she called out

"The one on the left."

"Thanks."

After another glance at the clean firs she pulled her boots off and walked to the roll and put them at the foot of it. She removed all over her weapons and put them next to the tent wall with her satchel and pulled some sleeping clothes out of it. Before removing all of her armour a labour some task in itself. Before redress and snugging under the firs of her roll. Sleep was near instantaneous.

**White Run**

_She dreamed that she was on a great hunt in her pure wolf form a streak of white and gold speeding over the landscape. She was in a forest, trees metres across beside her as she ran, the scent of pine wood filled her nose as she hunted her prey. She ran faster her prey was just beyond her reach, she was a hunter she never failed in the hunt. Her prey dodge right out of the great forest to open plains of snow as far as the eye could see. Her prey bounds through it slowing little, as she struggled with the deep white powder. Her large paws aiding her some but her prey was getting away! A great horn sounded and she stopped and lifted her head to the great sound her prey forgotten as many other great wolves raced across the land. The Pack she would have aid on this hunt! She returned to the chase with greater vigour then ever before. She drew close to her prey and with a great leap it fell under her might her jaws finding it's throat. The snow stained red with blood the Pack gathered around her and bowed there heads. She was hunter; she was triumphant. She raised her head in pride and back away from her kill for if not for the Pack she would have given up the prey was their's to share in. The Pack shared the kill as they all feasted on its sweet flesh. "A good hunt my child." The great alpha said she smiled at her alpha and he put a hand on her head and stroked her cheek. "May the wind be ever at your back and your claws be ever sharp." She basked in the attention of the alpha and the dream slipped away._

Andraia woke to the sound of another's breathing it was a little strange for her all her life she had been alone. Travelling with the Khajiit made her feel funny and warm on the inside, she rolled and looked over at Zan'Ra. The jewelry in his ears flopped over to one side and sleep made him look almost cute and cuddly. But she had seen him heave chests onto his waggon he was as strong as any Nord. His black eyelids hiding the dancing golden pools that she had grown accustomed to see at the fire last night. She rested on her back and wondered what she should do next. _"Go visit the Companions?" _She wondered but she had grown fond of the Khajiits and didn't truly what to leave them. If she left them some bandits could kill them and she would never see them again. The thought left a sicking feeling in her stomach.

"Zan'Ra?" she whispered into the early morning light

"Nerevarine?" he rolled to look at her, his eyes briefly traced her form hidden beneath the blankets before returning to her eyes.

"Do you what me to continue travelling with you?" she asked softly

"I do Ma. Why do you ask?" he said calmly

"The Companions asked me to come visit them in Jorrvaskr."

"Then you should go to them."

"I'm not sure I want to, I worry for you already and your right there." she said a tiny bit of her fear leaking into her voice.

Zan'Ra smiled and got out of his bed roll and sat by the low burning fire pit. Even with his fur his muscles were clearly defined. She reminded him so much of his younger sister, this little Nerevarine imprinted on the first person to show her kindness since she came to Skyrim. "Come here little one."

Andraia slipped out of her bed roll and sat across from him. He offered his hands and she gently took them. His hands were both soft and hard, soft because of his fur, hard because of his work.

"Life is ever changing and it will ofter you choices that will ever change you. You started on this path with me but now you should see where this new path will take you. And if you find that you do not like adventuring with the Companions then my tent is always open to you."

"But if I leave how will I ever find you again, someone could kill you since I wasn't there to help."

He stroked the back of her hands "Then that Ma is my path. You can't always be there to protect the people you care about, life offers you new different paths that will lead you away from the ones you care about. I have a feeling that you have already experienced this?"

"Yes when I left Grover behind in Raven Rock he had been like a father to me. You also speak from experience. Don't you."

"Yes little one. I lost my little sister to Thalmor but I do not blame the soldiers they were only following orders and losing her lead me to becoming a trader and it turn to you. If I had never lost my sister them I wouldn't be here now to help you. Perhaps what I am trying to say is take every opportunity that life gives you and if you are lucky it will give you back some of your past as well." He released her hands and put his on her shoulders. "Go to the Companions Nerevarine follow the path set out for you and if your lucky we will meet again." he pressed his lips to her forehead "You remind me much of my little sister she would be a few years younger than you if she had lived, but I see her in your personality. Go and have adventures with the Companions and when next we meet you will have to tell me all about them. I'll leave you to get dressed." He got up and walked out of the tent, Andraia stared after him before pulling herself up and getting ready for the day.

When she emerged from the tent Jar-Dee handed her a bowl of scrabbled eggs. "Thank you." She sat on one of the fur rugs surrounding the fire. Miko and the others pulled themselves from there warm bedrolls and joined her for breakfast.

"Your leaving?" Miko said sadly

"Yes, I'm going to go visit the Companions."

"Will we see you again?"

"Hopefully."

"Ok." Miko sighed "Well after here will probably go to Markarth then Solitude and Dawn Star, you could come find us on the road." Miko said happily.

"I'll keep that in mind." Finishing breakfast she gave Miko and hug and nodded to Zan'Ra and started up the hill leading to the gates of White Run. The gates were open for the morning rush of traders and some rushing out to meet the Khajiit. Andraia side stepped out of the way of one particularly enthusiastic trader. _"Are all cities like this?" _She wondered hugging close to the builds in an attempt to above getting trampled. White Run was smaller than Wind Helm and the major flow tricked away the farther up the hill you got. She heard the clash of blades and thuds of people hitting the ground. Companions Yeh? She walked up to a long house and around around the corner in time to see one of the twins she saw hit the ground hard enough for her to feel it where she stood. She winced sympatheticly.

The tall twin rolled over and saw her.

"Hey Aela she came!"

"Get up Farkas as much as you seem to love the sand, I want to see how she fairs in a fight!" the shorter twin said stretching his arms above his head.

"Vilkas slow down and let the girl talk." Aela said. Vilkas huffed "Would you like to join the Companions?"

"Yes, my name's Nerevarine."

"There Aela formalities out of the way; now Nerevarine would you like to spar?" asked Vilkas

"Sure" she said warily "With what weapons."

"Hand to Hand."

"Ok" she put her weapons on a near by table and walked out onto the sand and fell into a ready position facing Vilkas. He was grinning like a wolf with a fresh bone. As fast as lighting he closed the distance between them and thew a right hook. Andraia bucked under the swing; grabbed his arm wretched it back toward her and kicked the back of his knees out.

"AAh." Vilkas tried to get back to his feet but Andraia pulled his arm back painfully. "Talos girl let me go." his breath heaved.

"You yield?"

"I yield." Andraia helped him back to his feet and wove some healing magic over him.

"No need for that elf." He pulled himself from her grip and stomped away.

Farkas watch his brother walk off to sulk. "About time someone put him in place ever since that Khajiit monk came by and taught him some new hand to hand tricks he's been nothing but trouble."

"His right swing was completely out of balance and his footing was poor. His armour restricts his moment to much for him to be effective at martial arts." She passed and put her hand on her chin brow furrowed in thought. "I could probably bet him at least six different ways if he opened the same way each time." she looked up at Farkas who was smiling at her "Of course I would never seek out the opportunity to try."

He put a hand on her shoulder. _"Azura he's huge."_ she thought "Welcome to the Companions."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"So..." he started look back at the sand. "Could you teach me that move?"

She laughed. "I don't see why not."

They walked back down to the training field and Farkas grew to know the sand very well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let me know if anyone wants me to raise the rating._

**The Companions**

Andraia rubbed her shoulder after dumping Vilkas flat on his ass again. She was careful with how much of her strength she used and was getting used to Vilkas glares. No one of her stature could flip a Nord like she could and she wondered if he was trying to figure out how she was so strong.

"Vilkas if you want me to teach you, you need only ask. It would be much more effective then you spending all your time in the sand."

"Where'd you learn to fight."

"My father." she half truth-ed the best lie had some base in truth.

"Who was he?"

"A warrior for the Skaal but he learned from many people." another half truth, at list rate people would accuse her of that old saying that an elf never gives the whole truth.

He pulled himself to his feet and charged her, she stepped out of the way at the last sec and left her foot sticking out and watched him fall yet again.

"Really Vilkas, I would have thought you would have figured out that won't work by now. I done for today, come find me when you want actual instruction." She walked up the steps and into the mead hall, she had been at Jorrvaskr for just over a week now. Vilkas was still sore about the first time she beat him and was the source of entertainment for everyone in the hall as he tried to regain some dignity.

Andraia had offered several times to teach him but he refused to learn from someone who hadn't yet seen their eighteenth winter. Farkas was coming along well and had even beat his brother on one or two occasions. Aela thought that the whole situation was very humorous. Andraia learned that the Harbinger of the Companions was none other than the Dragonborn who was often away on one task or another. Andraia wondered what the out come of a battle would be between then. The great Dragonborn vs the Nerevarine, he had his Thum but she had enhanced speed, agility, strength and endurance as well has hundreds of combat experience to draw on. Not to mention weapons of a God. She plucked an apple of the long table as she walked by and headed down stairs to the whelps rooms. Farkas had offered to share his room with a fellow "great warrior" but she declined something about the idea of being alone with him made her nervous. She munched her apple sitting one one of the benches in the hall, the other whelps had already gone to bed and she didn't want to wake them with the sound of her eating. While she had earned a lot of respect after her first fight with Vilkas but not many of the other Companions liked her they all thought it very strange that someone so small could be so strong. She didn't hold it against them she would want answers to they knew it didn't come from her amour because she often fought without it though Wraithgaurd never left her hand. She played with the stem of her apple.

"I figured that I'd find you here." a gruff voice said.

She looked up from her musings "Hello Farkas"

"Thinking?"

"Yeh, I just finished betting you brother to a pulp again and wanted to eat something before bed."

He sat close beside her, little warning lights flicked on in her head. He reached over and plucked the apple out of her hand and tossed it in a waste basket. "What were you thinking about?" He was crouching on her space and it was making her nervous.

"Just people."

He raised an eyebrow.

"They all wonder about my strength don't they, they are wary of me for it."

"They do fear you, but I know you'd never hurt them without reason and if it helps I like your strength." He leaned over and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. His hand traced up her thigh. He whispered "I like that you can toss a man across the field, I like watching you slither around them like a snake, watching you jump like a cat clear over there head. I've never seen someone so elegant on the battle field, so perfect." On of his hands traced up her back to tang in her hair.

"Farkus I." he silenced her with a kiss, it started gentle but quickly deepened.

Andraia was completely out of her depth half of her said to get the hell away from him the other said that this felt _good. _Sister wolf was also at odds with itself so she got no help there.

"Farkus I."she tried gain and failed as his other hand slipped under her shirt and caressed the flesh escaping her bra. It slipped down and undid the draw string of her pants and touched... Her eyes went wide. "Farkus STOP!" she shoved him away and broke free of his arms and vaulted backwards. Her breath heaved.

"Calm down lass." he said calmly.

"Farkas, just don't, I don't want that I'm not ready for that." she said trying to relax her stance.

"It Ok lass I won't hurt you. If your not ready that fine I'll wait." he raised his hands trying to calm her.

"Just don't do that again." she walked to the whelps room trying to look steady and failing miserably.

"I honestly didn't expect that reaction." came a voice from around the corner.

"Vilkas." Farkas growled

"No I get it you want at her seal before anyone else, but I fear that you just lost your chance."

"Vilkas." Farkas warned again

"She is beautiful for an elf, even with her dark skin makes her eyes pop."

"You done yet."

"You just got turned down, I'm never going to let you forget this."

Farkas stocked off to his room leaving a grinning Vilkas.

Andraia pulled on her sleeping clothes and them slipped under her fur blankets. Her insides still felt funny, her thoughts ran back to Zan'Ra and she felt a little guilty for kissing Farkas though it could be argued that he kissed her. Maybe she felt guilty for enjoying it. _"Why do emotions have to be so complicated." _she wondered. She snuggled deeper under her blankets and eventually drifted off to sleep listening to the other whelps breath.

_The land was volcanic, rivers of lava flowed on either side of her. She stood on a thin strip of land the heat in the air was suffocating. Two weapons appeared in front of her one she recognized as TrueFlame other other she didn't at first glance it was more silver that TrueFlame but was the same shape and held a blue glow and cracked with shock magic. She walked carefully over the crusty ground it cracked with every step and pulled the blades from the ground. TrueFlame in her right and the other in her left. HopesFire the word resonated in her mind as she picked up the second blade. The blade of Amilexea. She swung her blades in a butterfly move, moving in perfect harmony; the blades hummed in her hands as if they were happy to be moving through the air again. Her clothes changed she went from her sleeping clothes to scanty black Dadric armour that showed more skin than it covered. Her hair was longer falling past her hips with ribbons woven in. She looked like a Dadrea herself as the armour glowed, with her shining swords. Moans filled the air and dadrea walked out of the lava in full armour wielding every weapon know. Andraia fell into a ready stance and waited. The Dadrea kept rising from the lava until they made a wall of ebony flesh. Andraia circled carefully trying to see all the dadrea more stood behind the first group but these where the dagroths, clannefers, scamps and spider dadrea the greater dadrea of Oblivion. One dadrea stepped from the ring and attacked, this great claymore lusting for her blood. With her twin blades she defected the blow and sliced his head off. Black blood splattering her face. The other dadrea stared and then all at once lunged eager to bury there weapons in her body. She began the dance jumping, spinning, blocking, cutting and killing. She was like a heavenly warrior set to massacre the dadrea, their blood splattering her body and she turned her little island to an island of blood and death. TrueFlame and Hopesfire bathing her enemies in there elements, fire and lighting in perfect harmony as the dadrea screamed. More and more greater and lesser dadrea falling to her blades. There wails of pain, there screams of anguish; falling on deaf ears. So much blood it dripped down the flame cloaked blade onto her hands, it cover her arms and legs, her chest and soaked her hair, painted her face. They continued to come she had to leap over the corpses of there predecessors. She pushed the offensive her blades arcing through the air seeking blood, cutting flesh and rending bone. Then as the last dadrea fell they all transformed. Nords, Dunmer, Khajiits, Altmer, Bosmer, Orcs, Imperials, Rengards and Argonions took there place. Soldiers, farms, wives, thieves, traders, men, women and children; all at her feet. She was covered, soaked in there blood, her hands shinnied red. TrueFlame and HopesFire clattered to the ground. Miko, Kale, Abanji, Tsani,Farkas,Vilkas, Aela, Zan'ra. She rushed over to his body, blood splashing with every step and pulled his corpse to her and cried. "WHO'S SICK JOKE IS THIS!" she shouted to the heavens. booming laughter only humiliated her. And whisper on the wind "You will do this."_

Andraia shot straight up in bed drenched in cold sweat, chest heaving she looked down at her hands. Her dark skin untainted with the blood of her dream.

"Are you alright Nerevarine?" Aela said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at her hands "Bad dream."

Aela smiled kindly "Everyone has to visit the house of Verimna at some point."

"I don't think it was Vermina." turning her hands over to analysis the backs.

"I'll have Tilma draw you a bath, they always helps me after a nightmare." she patted her shoulder.

"Thanks Aela."

"I'll save you some breakfast." she headed out the hall.

The bath was like heaven, it relaxed her muscles that had been holding tension since her dream. But whenever she relaxed her eyes to much she could swear that the water became blood. Tilma took pity on her and offered to wash her back, there to protect her and chase the blood way. As she made her way up to the main hall laughter greeted her ears.

"Nerevarine! Come meet the Harbinger of the Companions and the great Dragonborn!" Farkas shouted joyously. He and the Dragonborn looked like they cracked into the mead early.

"Please to meet you." she offered her and to the astounding tall and muscle Nord dressed in dragon bone with twin dragon bone blades on his hips.

"And you Farkas was just telling me about your skill on the training field." The Nords voice bellowed he spoke as if he was just on the verge of shouting. "Perhaps we could have a duel, I imagine it would educational for all parties involved."

"What kind of duel?" she started picking at her eggs and bacon.

"How about no rules, till the yield."

She put a piece of bacon in her mouth, to delay answering. Whatever weapons and armour she wanted, magic? "Whatever I want to fight in?"

"Whatever you what, whatever magic. I'll arrange for a healer to stand ready."

"I don't like fighting for entertainment."

"Think of it as a lesson in sword play them, I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two."

"_Oh really." she thought "It'll be fun to teach this Nord not to be so cocky."_

"Alright, after breakfast?"

"Whenever your ready little elf."

"_Asshole." _she thought.

The Dragonborn went back to chatting with Farkas and Andraia finished her food and went and changed to fill kit. Trueflame and Keening included and went back upstairs.

"Ready." she said standing tall and proud.

The Dragonborn only snicked at her attire and led the way to the field.

The stood five paces away.

"All skills, all magic, to the yield." he announced to their growing group of spectators and pulled his twin dragon blades from his hips and gave them a swing. He smiled cockly.

"_He thinks this is going to be easy. I'll kick his pompous, Nordic ass just for that."_

She pulled Frost from it's sheath and discarded the sheath on the ground, pursed her lips and stood ready and invited attack.

They circled measuring each other, the Dragonborn had a weight and height on his side but Andraia had experience, strength, endurance that he would never be able to match. He lunged for her head a great sweeping stroke with is left sword, Andraia rolled behind him out of the way. Almost insulted at the simplicity of the attack. Laughter erupted from Farkas. "Do that again Dragonborn and she'll take insult." Andraia faced sideways to the Dragonborn minimizing his target. The great Nord narrowed his storm blue eyes and began a much more complex attack. Swing his blades in time, foot work a work of perfection. Andraia dodge around him and deflected his blows, still not pressing the attack. He whirled around to face her no longer amused. "Are you playing with me or what!" She smiled for a Nord he sure caught on quick. "I wanted you to feel as if you were going well." she taunted getting fed up with his attitude. He roared and pushed the attack blades leaping seeking her blood great sweeps, chops and thrusts. She blocked them all meeting each with equal strength, the Dragonborns eyes narrowed further.

FOS RO DA

She flew up into the air dropping frost and skimming the top of the wall that enclosed the city. She twisted in the air and willed her claws from her fingertips, grabbing the wall making an awful screeching noise, she pulled her self up on top of the wall. The Dragonborn look honestly surprised to see her. "Using magic like that is hardly a test of skill." she said. "No rules." he countered "Come and face me elf let me beat some since into your tiny body, Vilkas couldn't do it and I'd enjoy the work out." So that's what this was about Vilkas and his pride and he was trying to ues the Dragonborn to humiliate her. She jumped from the wall and slammed her elbow into the Dragonborns collar bone. He roared in pain and stumbled back casting a quick healing spell on himself.

FOS RO DA

She leaped clean over the blast of the shout, causing there audience to gawk. "No more games." she said landing with all the precision and elegance of a cat. She rushed him and pulled TrueFlame from her back. The blade sang with fire and engulfed her hand, she had the satisfaction of see the Dragonborns eyes go wide as she attacked. Sweeping in left she spun in the air TrueFlame's fire lashing out and colliding with the Dragonborn's that he manged to move to block at the last moment. He screamed, TrueFlames magic rushed over him setting him ablaze. He pushed her off with all his strength only making her fall back a few measly steps. He dropped one of is blades and pulled of amulet of resist fire from his belt and wrapped it around his gauntlet. She drove in again like a wild cat closing the distance and rammed her knee into his chest with unrestrained force. The Dragonborn's breath left his body with a great woosh. He slashed widely for her head, and received another burst of Flame as she blocked the blade. He rolled away and up bring both hands to the one blade. Andraia circled eyeing her prey and danced forward again rain, blow after blow he dodge and blocked what he had to. TrueFlame sung in the space between them, he let one of his hands fall out of form and she wretched in into the same position she had once caught Vilkas in and instead of kicking his knees out. She slammed her knee again and again into the Dragonborns chest. His eyes widened as he felt his dragonbone armour start to fall.

Feim

He became ethereal and fell from her grip and rolled away holding a hand protectively to his cracked armour. He faded back into existence and pressed the attack throwing all he had into it. He swung his blade down in a two handed chop what would have cleaved her in half. But something else happened; TrueFlame meet it half way there and the unthinkable happened. His blade was sliced cleanly in two. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, his whole body screaming in pain particularly his arms the force behind the blow was astronomical. That shouldn't have happened he thought Dragon Bone is the strongest materiel on Nirn. His eyes fell to the blazing blade, "What is that" he wondered. He ran and grabbed his other discarded sword and looked into Andraia's eyes and what he saw further stunned him. They shone with fury and shined with age and skill, they were the eyes of a warrior, of an ancient foe of greater power than he would never wield. But his pride won't let him back down and he fell back into a ready position trying to think of a useful Thum that won't piss her off. Andraia pulled Keening from her thigh. Enough games, this was ending now. She batted his blade away unleashing her full strength and again slammed her knee into his chest. The dragon bone armour shattered like glass and she pinned him to the ground pressing Keening to his throat, with TrueFlames glowing tip gripping fire next to his eye.

"Yield."she growled

"I yield."he choked

She relaxed her weapons and stood sheathing her weapons before kneeing beside him and pouring healing magic into him. One of the priest of Kynareth rushed over to help. She looked up and swallowed the whole city had somehow found a way to watch there duel. She got smoothly up and retrieved Frost and it's sheath before cutting through Jorrvaskr and fleeing. Leaving a stunned city in her wake.

**Running**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, How could she be so stupid. She running pumping her arms and pounding the ground with her steps. No one not even someone on a horse would be able to catch her at this speed. She pushed herself for faster, lungs breathing evenly, endurance endless. She was shooting down the path to Riften, Grovar had said if she ever need help that people there would help her. A stupid bandit tried to halt her it's head rolled and with her braking her stride. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" she shout out angerly. Stupid for letting that Nord ruffle her feathers, stupid for losing control, stupid for showing that she could beat the Dragonborn of Skyrim into a bloody pulp. Her feet slammed into the ground, leave indents in the stone road with every step. She was just so Gods damned stupid, she charged across hot springs bolting strait for Riften. So damn stupid, she slowed her pace to something that closer represented what a standard elf could achieve; if they were very fit. The road changed to be next to a lake and she could see Riften in the distance. Grovar better be right about there being help there or she was so screwed. She came up to the gates and the guards tried to as for a fine and she induced them to the business end of her sword and they let her in without a fuss.

Riften was dark, dingy and very alive. The whole place was a hub of activity of every type in the book. Traders, blacksmiths, she noted a few thieves. She wove her way through the people to one of many beggars. She was decided to test out something Grovar had told her.

"Excuse me I'll looking for a nord named Brynjolf."

"I don't know no Brynjolf."

She handed him three coins.

"You can find him in the Ragged Flagon in the sewers."

"Thank you."she handed him another coin for good measure.

She found a way down to the river level into the sewers, Gods they stank. Finding the Ragged Flagon was an easy enough task, it was as busy as the surface or even more so. Though the people involved were a little different. She always suspected that Grovor had been a thief but know she had evidence. She walked up to the bar and parked on a stool.

"Can I get you something lass." the bartender lifted an eye at her apparel.

"Some ale please and could I ask you a question."

"Sure lass, shoot." he handed her her drink and she passed him coins

"I friend of mine said if I was ever in trouble, that some named Bryjolf would help me and I was directed by a beggar that I could find him here. Could you point him out to me?" she took a sip of her ale and found it unpleasant.

"No need for that lass, he's right behind you."

"Damn sneak" she thought

"I make it my business to meet every new face, that walks in her lass. What can I do for you?"

"I have a letter from one of your old." she passed "Associates"

"Lets have it lass." the red head Nord said

She gave him Grovar's letter and watched his face as he read it. His face went from smug and flirting to dead serious, she watched him read the whole letter over again.

"Well lass I wasn't expecting this. What do you need?"

"A place to hide I did something astounding stupid and I need to wait for things to cool."

"I can do that, Grovar said that he had given you some training in my line of work, how good are you?"

"I've never used any of the skills he taught me."

"Oh Ok, perhaps we could arrange for some practical practice?"

She stared at him for a moment. His disheaveled hair, sharp feature, even under the dirt he was quite handsome. _"Well if Grovar trusts this man then so shall I."_

"I guess we could do that." she said warily

His face lit up like a light.

He offered his hand and after a moment she took it. "Welcome to the Thieves Guild lass."

**The Thieves Guild - A Story**

"_Practical, practice my ass."_ Andraia glared at the shining ruby on display in the market place, jealousy watched by many people. _"How am I supposed to do this, Grovar taught me the skills but using them in broad daylight is just stupid."_ She rooked from foot to foot her thieves guild leathers creaking with newness. Bryjolf understood why she didn't what to use her name and simple induced her a Drya to the guild. No one gave it a second thought and as predicted news of the Dragonborn getting his butt kicked spread like wide fire and was already blow out of proportion. People where saying that she was ten feet tall and muscled like a bear or that she was faster then a rushing river. Nerevarine. There was no missing the excitement in Dunmer voices when the name was spoken. The hope was palatable, though she still wondered what they hopped for. The ash still fell to thickly to return home maybe in a few decades she could rally them together to rebuild. But she wasn't recognized by the Great Houses, they would never follow her without proof of her blood lines. Even them it would be a fight they wouldn't what to give up there power. She was very glad that she came to Bryjolf she got to see her people without them seeing her. She felt protectiveness swill in her chest, her people protect and aid Azura said and she would do it. She would be her father for as long as they need her and then like her father she would disappear. She pretended to be interested in some jewelry beside the ruby and fingered it. The trader was deeply engage in an argument with a client, she plucked the ruby from it's velvet lining a put it in a pocket on her belt before walking away.

"Well done lass." Brynjolf said as she passed him the gem and he her coins.

"Why did you send me after that particular gem, now?" Andraia said a little bitterly

"Teach you patience lass, to wait for the opportune moment."

"You know I won't steal anymore than I have to and I won't steal from people how need their coin."

"And I won't ask you to lass, your to young and innocent to be comfortable with something like that. But I take it you have no issue with stealing from fat old nobles and traders with more money than they know what to do with."

"Less of an issue." she grumbled

"Look here lass." Pointing at the trader she filched the ruby from. "He still hasn't even noticed that it's gone."

She looked through the waves of people the trader was still arguing with the customer and still oblivious to his missing gem.

"Come on lets go to the Bee and Bard, drinks are on me."

"Sure I'm hungry."

Bryn laughed "I pegged you for someone who was still growing."

"Sorry?" she said grabbing his arm and look up into his face.

"Lass you're far to tiny even for an elf and especially for a dark elf. Given your parentage I'd expect you to be at least five or six feet tall by the time your done."

"What do you know of my parents." she demand

"Grovar knew a lot about you and your mother and some of your father and I used to work with your mother before your father knocked her up and she fled for Solstheim." he looked at her "If it means anything, you are very like her."

They walked into the Bee and Bar and order food and drink. Andraia played with her food.

"Tell me about her." she asked softly.

Bryn watched her soft expression. "One thing first lass." she looked up "What happened to the beautiful white wolf." his expression was very soft and kind.

"Reavers when I was young, barely old enough to walk."

Bryjolf frowned monetary angry before calming himself. "I always imagined that she would die of old age the quick little nix." he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and rubbed her with a thumb. "She was a lot like you, a little taller about five feet and her skin was fairer. Her eyes were like your but held more blue almost violet. Her hair like yours was black but she kept it long and it flowed past her waist when she let it down. It would fall like great waves and shine in the moon light. Her face was like your delicate her eyes were a bit sharper, she was lean far to lean for someone like Lord Nerevar and I will admit I worried when she said that she was pregnant with you. I worried that you would kill her, but I suppose that you were a tiny baby and easy to birth. That's why I think your not done growing your not at your mother and no where near your father, you started out small and need more time to catch up. She had quick fingers that could pick any lock and fish any pocket. But she was the kindest person I've ever met, she refused to steal from those how needed it and was always ready to help. She would often go out of her way to help people even if they had nothing to thank her with and sometimes when they tried to pay her she'd turn them down. Steal from the rich and give to everyone was an idea that she held close to her heart. But don't get me wrong she also had one of the sharpest tongues I've ever had the displeasure of pissing off. Getting on her bad side was like a death sentence. I think that's part of the reason your father fell so hard for her she was so very kind and strong. He reminded her of what he had once been when he could afford to be so. As your father gained fame it became harder for him to work, to many people wanted his help but didn't actually need it he went from the kind savour of the Dunmer to a calculating man that really ever smiled or laughed. He lost much of what made him great and I think your sweet mother reminded him of what things could have been like and maybe what they were like for all I know." he took a swing of his mead.

"How did they meet?"

Brynjolf chucked "Now that's a story lass. Your mother was contracted to steal this wealthy nobles ring, it was the ring that you have no your hand right now actually." gesturing to the moon and star. "I'm sure you can guess who the noble was. Anyway she tracks this dark elf down to Solitude, only to find out that he never takes the ring off. Boy so what to do, she decides with a little luck and oil she can slip the ring from his finger. So she goes to him at the dead of night and tries to work the ring from his finger almost gets it too. But he wakes up and pins her him his bed. I don't know what he said but the next night she tries again, and again the following night. She does this for a whole month, one thing I will say about your mother she was a stubborn woman. I can only imagine that she failed for the whole month and that they talked. Imagine my shock when she walks into the Flaggen with your father in toe, smiling as if she was on a cloud. She explained just who your father was and that at one point in the past he had been head Vvardenfell's Local Guild. Mecer was less than happy to see him but was in no position to complain as he started going jobs for the guild just to be with your mother. I couldn't even count all the gold those two started bring in and slowly I noticed a change in your father. Her smiled more and even laughed and after a few months would even tell stories of his adventures. He smiled very time your mother walked into the room, laughed at her jokes. I can't believe it took me so long to see it but he was falling in love, I was a bit bitter when I found this out but your mother was the model of the perfect woman. Then after a while I saw that she was falling in love to. I know that they never married at the temple of Mara but I think they had a very tiny ceremony at the Shrine of Auzra." he drank again "Would you like to here the rest."

"Yes please."

"Well after they had been together for about a year, some Thalmor came to the city, it didn't take much to find out that they were looking for your father. He had to leave and your mother wanted to go with him but he said that she would be safer here, this was also when I found that your mother was pregnant. He promised that he would find her again and ran taking the Thalmor with him. He made a show of attracting there attention, TrueFlame and HopesFire doing what they did best. The Thalmor gave chase and let in a hurry, I went through what they left and found that they were after him because of corpus disease and he was the only survivor and everyone knew of the Lord Neverar's strength and endurance. I can only guess that they connected the dots and wanted the secret to that magic. Imagine an army of Thalmor enhanced with the power of the Nerevarine." Bryjolf shuddered "When I came to your mother with is information she got very worried and decided to leave too. I argued with her for weeks, but when the Thalmor came back and caught a glimpse of her obliviously with child. I helped her get away to Solstheim, it would be the last place that they would look for her and she had friends with the Skaal that would hide her and you from outsiders. To think she died of Reavers." he shock his head "I was sure she was going to die old or go down with glory."

Andraia played with her food more. "So I really shot myself in the foot when I beat the Dragonborn into a pulp with TrueFlame did I?"

"Aye lass."

"What do you know about my father?"

"As much as the next person lass, perhaps with more accurate accounts of his stories and that he loved your mother with all his heart."

"Thanks Bryn." she finally took a bit of her food

"It's nothing lass." he said tucking in to his own food.

They ate there lunch in silence listen to the hustle and bustle of the inn.

"What should I do about the Thalmor?" she asked quietly

"Lie low for now kid and wait for the storm to pass."

They finished there meal and went back to the guild hall. Bryjolf went to mange the guild and Andraia practised her marksmanship with vigour pretending the target was the face of a Thalmor agent that had driven her family apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiding among Thieves**

She stayed with the Guild and as time passed and as Brynjolf predicted she started to grow again. Over a few short months she ended up standing just over six feet tall. She was still built very lightly, but then she didn't need to bulk up the same way a normal person would. Brynjolf and Devin made fun of her sudden growth spurt and taught her how to make herself smaller. After working with the Guild for six months her and Brynjolf set off for a job in Markarth

"Oh I could just kill Bryn right now." Andraia hissed under her breath "Back stabbing good for nothing, filthy thief." Andraia pulled closer to the wall held stark still, holding her breath. Fanatically trying to still her heart. The guard came closer and stared into the shadows.

"Guess it was nothing." the guard continued with his patrol.

"An easy job, haha yah right. Oh I can't wait to get my hands on him." she mumbled slinking from shadow to shadow. The cities outer wall came into view. Damn Markarth and its one wall, damn Brynjolf for leaving her out to dry with those guards. None of which were conscious now and the most they'd remember was something quick and black hitting them. She slipped out of the city and creeped down the road to her meeting place with Brynjolf.

"What took you so long lass?" Brynjolf said walking out of the shadows with their horses in toe.

"Well someone decided to leave me to handle three guards by myself." she said walking over to her horse and staring up at the huge beast contemplating the best way to try for its back, she still hated horses.

Brynjolf walked over and picked her up and set her in the saddle with ease.

"Show off." she muttered to the horse with her arms crossed over her chest.

Brynjolf chucked at her antics. "If it makes you feel better lass I had complete faith in your abilities."

She grumbled something unintelligible and Brynjolf mounted his own steed. They started down the road towards Riverwood they had an arrangement in the inn there. They pushed the horses and made good time. Andriaia was on the verge of jumping down from her horse and walking it hurt so much, it felt as if her legs were being pulled from there sockets. Needless to say she as relieved when the town came into sight. They left there horses with the stable hand and went inside.

The warm tavern was a heaven send from the cold outdoors. Brynjolf rented two rooms and ordered them some food. Andriaia sat by the fire with her gloves off and played with the open flame and made the Nord bard nervous. She laughed quietly at him, her near immunity to heat and fire made playing with the flames an enjoyable game. She thrusted her hands deep into the fire and wove magic, the flames danced around her hands and arms. Ticking her and playing, she wove her fire magic into the natural flames and watched them dance for her. She twirled her fingers around the flames and lead them in there dance. Around and around they went, the slithered up her arms and caressed her cheeks. She giggled when she was younger this had been her favourite game, to dance with the fire. It made the other Nords of the Skaal nervous so she stopped doing it but there was something oddly comforting in playing with fire and ash. It would never hurt her and she was of fire and ash, all dark elves were, but she just felt so safe when playing with fire.

"Drya, foods ready" Brynjolf said softly watching her

She reluctantly pulled her hands free and joined Brynjolf at there table.

"You shouldn't do that lass, many people in Skyrim don't trust magic" Brynjolf said quietly

"I was only using a little magic, they just dance like that on there own. I just gave them a partner."

"Still lass, you can do that at home, but not when we're on the road alright."

"Fine." she said tucking into her food. They ate there meal in silence and went to bed, Andraia was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"_You think you can enter my city and leave untouched? Foolish little immortal/, so young and clean, what a pleasure it will be to taint you." Andraia didn't know where she was but it felt foul, like there was a monster hiding in the shadows waiting to eat her. The ground was sludge and the air freezing, she could see her breath in the frigged air. A talon traced the back of her neck and a voice whispered in her ear. "Sweet little one, mortal yet immortal, a creature of change" the talon traced down her back cutting away her sleeping clothes. It circled her waist and played with the draw string of her pants. "Little child of Lord Nerevar, the Skaals magic protected you from us, but" a talon pulled her pants free and a hand reached down and cupped her. "You are to important to keep hidden forever. Azura tried to hid you from us but even she knew that you would have to leave the safety of the Skaal." the voice chucked in her ear "And here you are free for the taking." Andraia was stiff with fear, as the large figure picked her up and pulled her to it. It stroked her breasts with a talon, she shudder and felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, she felt so weak, so small. "This isn't the first time I've tried to catch you but someone else had always bet me to it before." the deep voice chucked again and parted her legs. She tried to move but couldn't, but she could feel HIM. "First Azura, then Hircine, then Mehrunes Dagon and I imagine more will come all wanting a piece of you, little one." _

_She finally found her voice. "What do you want." her voice quivered fearing she already new the answer._

_The lord laughed in her ear, "I think you know little one, but tell me do you know how I am?"_

_She swallowed and remember her mother teachings "One of Four Corners of the House of Troubles." she swallowed again "Molag Bal, the King of Rape."_

_Molag Bal laughed again and held her tighter, his talons cutting into her skin. "So you do know me little immortal" he ran his tongue down her neck and purred "You taste so sweet little virgin." as a talon stroked her clit._

_She squirmed in his arms, trying futilely to get free. "This is a dream. You can't hurt me." she said. His grip tightened and his talons bit into her skin._

"_True little one this is a dream for your body, but I pulled your mind free of it and into my Realm. You are mine to play with." He tossed her onto the ground and pinned her there with his body. "What fun this will be, I get to have you till you wake." he forced her legs apart and started to press into her tiny body._

_She screamed and screamed, screamed as loud as she could. He purred above her relishing in her screams._

"_Andraia, wake up, can you here me WAKE UP."_

_She turned her head way from the King of Rape. "Bryn?" she felt someone else's hands on her shoulders. _

"_Andraia, its alright wake up, whatever hurting you isn't real, please WAKE UP." he sounded desperate._

_She didn't now how but somehow she slipped free of Molag Bal's grasp and started running towards _Brynjolf's _voice. "Brynjolf!" she called out running at full speed but she could feel Molag Bal behind her "Brynjolf where are you!"_

"_Come on lass, this can't be good for you." she felt a hand on her cheek, she ran toward the touch and leaped from a cliff out of Molag Bal's reach. His roar of frustration made the land shake._

She lerched upright with a scream, Brynjolf wrapped his arms around her, pulled the tiny elf into his lap and began to rock her like one would a baby.

"Shh lass, its right. Shh"

She sobbed into his soft linen shirt, she didn't now how long she stayed there or that a large majority of the people in the inn were watching her. She felt another hand pull her hair way from her face and put it on her forehead.

"She had a light fever, I'll make her some tea with honey. That will help, whatever held her was powerful."

She shudder and croaked out "Molag Bal" and curled tighter into Brynjolf's chest.

"Ah a Daedra lord, they are know to play in the dreams of mortals. Tea will help."

Brynjolf stoked her back. "Well leave as soon as your feeling better." he whispered "I'm surprised that the whole town didn't hear you."

She burred her head not his chest and inhaled. He smelled like mead, spice and something else that she couldn't make out, but it made her feel safe. He cooed at her and stroked her back, by the time the tea arrived she was calm enough to drink it.

It made her feel woozy "I don't feel so go" she said putting a hand on her head.

"I put some herbs for a dreamless sleep in the tea, pup. Go back to sleep."

"Okay" she mumbled and went from Brynjolf's lap back to her bed and smuggled under the covers and was out instantly.

"She'll sleep till morning." she laughed quietly "I think the whole town did hear her. But if really was Molag Bal she probably had every reason to scream."

Brynjolf picked up his chair and placed it by her bed before sitting back down and brush her fine black hair out of her face.

"Her father had dreams of Daedra lords as well, her family is something that interests to them."

"Well I hope she prays to the gods or a good Daedra lord to project her, because I know of no magic that can stop a Daedra lord."

"She prays to Azura and Hircine, hopefully they will protect her." the Nightingale said "I'll stay with her tonight just in case." stoking the side of her face.

"Who are you to her?"

"I was a friend of her mother and father. She is very dear to me and I will protect her as best I can."

"Do you love her?"

"As the daughter that I never had."

"Good, love is the best, defence against the Daedra."

Even with the drug Andraia listened to the conversation and smiled in her sleep.

They felt Riverwood at dawn, they matched there horses silently along the road to Riften.

"Bryn?"

"Yes lass?" he said with look back at her.

"Can I go for a run?... In my wolf skin." the request was made very quietly.

He looked over at her, her legs spread wide over the great draft horse back a little smile touches the corners of his lips. "Of course lass, I'll lead your horse."

They stopped by the side of the road and Andraia slipped away to change. She removed her clothes and let her wolf shape come though her. Her body changed painlessly, her mother said the change always hurt but hers didn't, never had. Perhaps it came from having wolf blood in her veins at birth, but being in wolf form felt right. She shook her white and gold pelt and smiled. Stretching she dug her claws into the frozen tundra soil and arched her back. She came back from out behind her bush and looked up and cocked her head at Brynjolf.

He smiled and shook his head. "You look just like your mother but with gold. Come on lets go."

They set of down the road, Andraia behaved herself for the first bit but it was just to much fun to tease the horses. She leaped and snapped at the ankles before darting away. She ran ahead and them back, leaping along the well worn path, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Brynjolf's spent a good deal of the trip laughing at her antics.

"She just a child."he thought "A very power, young foolish, child that only wants to play." She leaped up into the air them rolled on the ground before shooting off again.

Brynjolf laughed again and smiled. "I wish you could see this, Arien." he thought "Your daughter is a wondrous creature."

Andraia ran a full speed the landscape passing in a blur, Molag Bal forgotten, she could not remember the last time she had had so much fun. The wind in her ears and the ground beneath her paws. Run, Run, Run then double back and do laps around Bryn. "If only I could do this more often." she thought and so they widdled away day as Riften came back into view she rain ahead and shifted, then waited for Brynjolf on a rock. She listened to the lake waters lap at the shore and watched the torch bugs fill the air. She could hear Brynjolf approaching in the distance, but she didn't care. She lifted her head and basked in the moonlight. It felt like to was caressing her face, whispering sweet nothings of love and calm.

Brynjolf thought that she looked angelic sitting bare on her rock, the moonlight dancing over her body, shining in her hair. The moonlight gave her dark skin a soft glow. It made her look like she belonged with the stars.

"Andraia." he called out.

She pulled reluctantly out of her revere, he tossed her clothes at her and she ducked out of sight to dress. When she came out from her hiding place she mounted her horse with some difficulty and they set off together. It would look very strange if she walked in if they had horses. Riften was oddly quite as the walked to the grave yard and then into the guild hall. The awake members greeted them with enthusiasm, the guild master no where to be seen.

"Bryn, is the guild master ever here?"

"He comes and visits sometime but he is a very busy man and has duties all over Skyrim."

Andraia let it drop it wasn't important the guild was doing fine with there non-existent leader. Brynjolf was practically leading the guild he just didn't have or want the title and that worked just fine.

She was endlessly grateful to hit her own bed for once and was out like a light.

"_One of my Nighingale's prayed to me for you." the voice was devoid of emotion. The place felt of shadows but not ones of pain and fear. They felt comforting, "Walk with the shadows." Came it her mind and she thought of the shine of Nocturnal in the Guild Hall._

"_My lady Nocturnal?" she asked the disembodied voice._

"_I'm I your lady? You are not loyal to me, you are a child of Hircine and Azura. You are not a Nightingale. Why did one of my Nightingales pray for you little Nerevarine."_

"_I know not lady Nocturnal, was it Brynjolf who prayed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_He is like a father to me and last night Molag Bal pulled he into his realm, perhaps he just prayed for you to protect me?"_

"_And why would I go that? You have two protectors."_

"_And there are seventeen Daedric lords. If I serve you lady will be protect me from those how would harm me?"_

"_Like Molag Bal? I could not protect you from them by myself. You ask me to make an alliance with Hircine and Azura. Not two I would help."_

"_Why not Azura is the lady of Dawn and Dusk and you are the daughter of twilight your aspects are connected in a way. Your the patron to thieves who hunt for weath rather than hid so you are connect to Hircine."_

_She could feel the Daedra Princes eyes on her but could not see her._

"_Is this the Evergloam?"_

"_Yes, young one."_

_She had a feeling that Nocturnal was thinking over what she had said. She shifted her weight, the shadows reached out and touched her flesh. Tentatively at first them weaving itself around her naked form, like a cloak. They swirled around her slowly like flames, they whispered in her ears._

"_I see my Evergloam has taken a liking to you. I will aid you and you will be a new Nightingale for me, one neglects his duties and a replacement is required."_

"_If I do this where will I go when I die. My parents are waiting for me with Azura."_

"_I could not hold you against your will when others have a piece of your soul as well, I think it can be arranged that you flow between our realms as required."_

"_Then I would be honoured to be a Nightingale for you my lady."_

"_I well send a dream to my Nightingale that calls you daughter and he will take you to the Nightingale Hall where we can make this official."_

"_Thank you my lady."_

"_Walk with the shadows my Nightingale."_

Andraia slept peacefully for the first time since she left the Skaal, her dreams were her own and she dreamed of fields of green. When she awoke Brynjolf was sitting beside her bed in a chair half asleep. She crept out of bed, dressed then gave him a poke.

"Bryn?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. "Hmm morning lass."

"You have a dream from Nocturnal?"

"Aye lass"

"Best not keep her waiting then."

They slunked out of the guild hall and out of the city's south gate, then up the hill to Nightingale Hall. Brynjolf felt like he had done this before as they rehashed there conversation with Nocturnal and Andraia left the hall with a new set of amour. The guild took her new status in stride and business went on as usual.

**See Me **

Life was good, Andraia happy worked for the guild for over a month without a hick up. The Daedra stayed out of her dreams and she brought money into the guild. She travelled all over Skyrim going jobs for Brynjolf and she saw how her story had spread far and wide. The look of hope on the faces of her Dunmer brethren had her feel a little guilty for disappearing. But whenever she saw Thalmor agents she remembered why she hid and knew her people would forgive her. It didn't stop her from helping where she could even if it was as simple as tripping a racist Nord in the street. She often wore her Nightingale gear when on a heist because it came with the mask, no one could tell that she was a Dunmer unless they saw her hands and she did her best to prevent that.

She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she sat in the Winking Skeever listening to where the inn got it's name for the tenth time. The rain pounded outside and drove many that would have remained outside or continued on there way inside. For example the troop of four Thalmor agents that were drinking in a corner. She snuggled closer to the fire, it didn't take long for her to grow nervous of the Thalmor and steer clear of them whenever possible. She didn't doubt she could kick there asses but she'd prefer to avoid the conflict.

They were loud and boisterous as they ordered the tavern maids around. "Those poor girls" Andraia thought. Said poor girl came over and asked if she wanted a refill, she politely declined but caught her hand.

"If those Thalmor cause to much trouble come and get me alright?" she whispered

The maid swallowed and nodded her head, she let the girl go. The maid rushed over to bar and spoke to the other waitress. They all cast a glance in her direction and Andraia nodded her head and raised her drink. They spoke in whispers again, then went back to their work. Andraia nursed her mead and watched the Thalmor from the shadows. Something she had got quite good at these last few weeks. She was dressed in her Nightingale amour with the Moon and Star on a chain around her neck it was safer there and she would be less likely to be recognized. She left her mother's gear at the hall seeing as she rarely needed it. She instead kept her bow and favoured a dadric kanata instead of Trueflame, not terribly conspicuous but she could put a good portion of her strength behind it if she needed to. She normally would have just gone for a plain dadric sword but she like kanatas and made one of her own, they were lighter and longer with a thinner blade for slipping in and around armour. She didn't feel the need to carry a smaller weapon because if this got up close and personal she would just use her hands. She closed her eyes and could remember the lesson Caius Cosades had given her father.

She ran her thumb over the hilt of her sword and kept her hidden eyes on the Thalmor, almost willing them to see the silent threat. They ignored her but one of the Judicators spared her a glance, as if he felt her hateful glare. The Judicator said something to his comrades and walked over to her.

"You have a problem, elf?" the tall Altmer said

"You if you have one with me." She toyed with her sword.

The Thalmor looked over to his friends then back at her and played with is sword.

"Maybe we do."

"Why" she said cautiously

His buddies came over from their table and pulled there weapons out. A hush fell over the tavern, even the bard stopped playing.

"I don't have a reason to fight you, go back to your table and we'll pretend that this didn't happen."

The Thalmor laugh among themselves. "Like we care. Our reason is that your staring at us with no respect Dark elf." He unsheathed his sword. "And we're going to give you a lesson in respect."

Andraia sighed and pulled her own sword from its sheath. "You sure you want to do this?"

The leader just laugh and swung his sword for her head. She blocked it, surged off the hearth and grabbed the Thalmor by his amour and slammed his head into the fire place. The whole place winced at the crunching and squishing noise his head made as his brains covered the floor. The other Thalmor where the first to recover and all lunged at her. She swatted there blades away and cut through them like a hot knife. Only one Judicator was left and she cut out his knees so he fell at her feet.

"Please" he cried "Stop"

"You are the ones who attacked me."

The Thalmor just cried. She took his head in her hand. "Everyone watch this and tell everyone you meet. The Nerevarine is back." With that she crushed his skull with her bare hand.

**Good, Bad, Awful? Please let me know.**


End file.
